


A Magician in the City of Lights

by TheSilverHunt3r



Category: Magic Kaito, Miraculous Ladybug, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), OP Kaito, and the heroes are not detectives, cause heists are his thing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverHunt3r/pseuds/TheSilverHunt3r
Summary: Summary: Kaito Kid pulls a heist in Paris, France. Ladybug and Chat Noir try to stop him.





	A Magician in the City of Lights

Summary: Kaito Kid pulls a heist in Paris, France. Ladybug and Chat Noir try to stop him.

Paris, France  
March 12th

Kaito hummed. Around him were several ripped out pages, full of ideas for clues. He had been figuring out his riddle for the heist.

He had several tabs on his phone open. He could hear his mom making dinner downstairs. She wouldn't like it when she found what her son was doing, but she had probably suspected it. Why else would Kaito want to come to France for summer vacation?

Kaito shook his head-back to business.

It had been about twenty years since Kaito Kid had appeared in Paris.

He had no critics, aka friendly detectives, in France. Not even in Europe, since Hakuba was still back home in Japan. Which meant if he went all out and made the clues convoluted. . . He couldn't be sure someone would figure things out. "Ehh, I'll make it a bit easy," he decided. He picked up a few different pages, underlining a few words on each.

XXX

March 12th

The Ides of March approaches  
The Witching Hour strikes  
A Mysterious Woman smiles  
The Regent winks and disappears  
\--Kaito Kid

(Pause here if you want to figure it out.)

XXX

The Louvre Museum  
March 13th

The Louvre had interactive floor plans. Kaito had used them to get some ideas about how to do his heist. But casing in person was always best; online maps didn't always show what one needed to know to commit a robbery.

Kaito smiled as he strolled down the well light halls. He had always wanted to try his hand at stealing from the Louvre. He craned his head up, appreciating the panes of glass that made up part of the ceiling.

A group of kids and a woman passed by. A class on a field trip, Kaito deduced. He walked past them and into the room that house his target.

He spent his time reading the information in the room and looking around.

Since it was the first floor, jumping out of a window was a possible escape route. But there wasn't a lot of windows and Kaito's pride as Kaito Kid wouldn't take an action like that lightly.

Vents? Check.

Blending into the crowd was also possible.

Kaito's eyes flickered over to the group of four standing near his prize.

"That's the Regent diamond," Alya said, pointing,

"It's so pretty," Marinette commented in awe.

"Isn't this the one that's supposed to be stolen, Alya?" Nino questioned. He adjusted his hat.

Alya smiled mischievously. "That's right!" She tapped a finger against her lips. "I wonder if Chat Noir and Ladybug will try to stop the thief."

"But it isn't an Akuma attack," Marinette pointed out. "They don't usually show up for other things ubles they were invited."

Kaito tilted his head slightly in interest. 'Invited, huh?' He had his back to the group, pretending to read the card to information in front of him.

"True." Adrien chipped in his two cents, "But I hope they do."

"Oh. Yeah. Alya, who's this Kaito guy?" Nino asked.

Alya hummed. "I did some research on his for the LadyBlog. Kaito Kid is a famous Japanese thief. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find much on him in French so that's been a problem."

Kaito smiled, deciding to turn around and walk over to the group at the mention of his alter-ego. "You sound like you managed rid of up a good bit, actually," he complimented. "I'm Kaito." He gave his first name because he was in the West-when in Rome, do as the Romans do. "Kaito Kid showed up in Paris twenty years ago. He moved his activities to Japan. He stopped for about ten years and returned to activity two years ago." He looked at them. "Do you know how Kaito Kid got his name?"

Alya shook her head. "I'm Alya and she's Marinette." She gestured to her female friend.

"Oh. I'm Nino." He waved at Kaito. He had bronze skin and a red cap.

"I'm Adrien," he introduced. "And, no, how?" He was blond and had a polite air about him.

"Guess," Kaito replied. He had a mischievous glint in his violet eyes.

"Kaito means phantom thief. I learned that while researching," Alya answered.

"Good. And, the second part, Kid?"

There was a contemplative silence among the four.

Nino grinned. A wonky theory formed in his head. "He can't be a kid. So, what, is he short? Like a midget?"

Kaito laughed. He pulled out a pen and a note book. "The designation he was given by Interpol is Phantom Thief 1412." He wrote the numbers down and turned the page to them.

"It looks like 'kid' in English," Adrien commented, the realization dawning on him.

"It does," Marinette brightly agreed, thinking of her fuzzy memories of English class.

"How do you know about all of this?" Alya asked.

Kaito smiled. "I'm a magician and fan of Kaito Kid." The notebook disappeared in front of their eyes, being replaced by a deck of cards. "I'm from Japan. It's a happy coincidence to be here while the great thief is having a heist." He extended the deck of cards towards the three French students.

Adrien was about to take one when their teacher called them. He looked at the cards regretfully. "Nice meeting you, man."

Alya smiled, linking arms with her boyfriend, Nino. "It was nice talking to you, Kaito."

"Same here." Kaito smiled as the students left. He returned to casing the place. He had an odd feeling about Marinette and Adrien.

XXX

March 14th

The heroes of Paris had been called to a meeting with the police. These heroes were Ladybug and Chat Noir, wielders of Miraculouses. And secretly, Marinette and Adrien, not that anyone, even their partner, knew it.

Kaito Kid dropped off two more cards, with the same clue on them. But, on the backs were: 'To Chat Noir' or 'To Ladybug'. Below the heroes' respective names, were the words, 'I would be pleased if you, a local hero of Paris, would attend my perfomance'.

Ladybug bit her lip. What should she do?

Chat Noir had no such qualms. "It's a challenge," he pointed out to his partner. He grinned, "Besides, it'll be fun."

'I guess?' Ladybug thought. "We'll be there, sir. If you'll have us of course."

The police chief smiled. "Ladybug, Chat Noir, I'd be very welcome to have you both help out."

XXX

The Louvre Museum,  
March 15th  
2:59 AM

"A minute til three," a police officer announced.

The room fell into an uneasy silence. Police were scattered around the room, anticipating the arrival of Kaito Kid. Everyone's eyes were on The Regent diamond.

A flash of color appeared by the gem, the whirl of a white cloak. The thief had appeared. He tipped his hat to his audience, gaping policemen and stunned heroes all with similar expressions of shock or wonder.

The thief was grinning widely, a provoking and mysterious expression. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my show." He gave a low bow.

Before anyone successfully grabbed their weapons, a large round ball appeared in his hands, colored a baby blue. The smugness in his voice was hidden under a thin layer of politeness. "And thank you for your attendance." He dropped the ball to the ground.

There was a flash of light that blinded everyone, followed by a loud blasting sound.

"It's gone!" The first policeman to regain his vision reported in dismay.

The case lay on the floor in shattered pieces. The diamond had disappeared, taken by the thief.

Chat Noir and Ladybug were the first people out of the room.

Ladybug had done some research on the thief, helped by several translation websites. She quickly suggested, "Let's go outside and look for him on the rooftops. Kaito Kid likes to escape that way."

Chat Noir nodded.

The two heroes ran out of the door. Chat Noir landed confidently on the roof, propelled by briefly extending his staff.

Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around a fixture and pulled herself up.

Chat Noir put a hand over his eyes, shielding them from the light of the nearby streetlights. He spotted a flash of white on top of a different wing of the Louvre. He pointed towards it with a clawed finger. "There."

XXX

3:04 AM

Kaito heard the two thuds behind him as two people landed. The heroes, no doubt.

He had been doing this job for two years. Kaito had trained to be a magician for years. He turned around to face the heroes-his smile didn't falter in the slightest.

Kaito's eyes glanced over the two. One boy, one girl, both teenagers-around sixteen or seventeen-and still green when to came to trickery. Although, they did apparently have real magic going for them.

"Hand over The Regent diamond," Chat Noir demanded. He had his bo-staff extended in front of him, ready to respond to an attack.

Kaito smirked at the cat. A yellow rose appeared in his hand, extended towards Ladybug. "I'd trade it for a night with your lovely partner."

Ladybug didn't say a word, or at least she attempted to. She only stuttered and made a few flustered movements. She clearly hadn't expected to be flirted with by the enemy.

Chat Noir bristled. His domino mask did little to shield his expression against the eyes of an actor and master of disguises.

"Oh, so that's how it is, is it?" Kaito Kid winked at the cat.

Chat Noir reddened, fortunately his blush was hidden by his mask. He defiant replied, "No." He sounded a lot more childish than he expected.

Kaito Kid tilted the flower stem in his hands, almost tapping the petals against his lips. His attention changed to Ladybug, reading her reaction to all of this, resigned, unaccepting, but also wistful and seemed about to daydream. Kaito Kid nodded sagely. "Ahh, and you like someone else, Ladybug."

The heroes were both blushing at this point.

Kaito Kid smirked. He would make his escape while they're both flat footed, struck by the awkwardness of romance and crushing as a teenager. "As wonderful as chatting has been, I must make my leave." He bowed.

Several smoke bombs rolled onto the floor as he dodged Ladybug's yo-yo.

"I missed!" Ladybug cried.

"Do you think he's going to attack us?" Chat Noir asked.

"Maybe."

The two heroes backed up against each other, wary of being jumped in the smoke.

The smoke cleared to reveal that Kaito Kid was not there anymore.

A policeman burst out onto the rooftop, using the roof access door. "Ladybug? Chat Noir?" He asked. He looked past them, seeing the thief gliding away. Panic entered his face and he pointed out the thief, yelling out, "Kaito Kid! He's getting away!"

"Don't worry, we have this," Chat Noir assured.

The heroes jumped off the buildings bounding across the roof tops after the thief.

The policeman radioed it in. "Kaito Kid has gotten off the rooftop. Ladybug and Chat Noir are in pursuit."

"Copy that," came the reply.

The policeman listened to the radio chatter for a few seconds, noting that the police were in pursuit on the ground, running out of the building to follow Kaito kid. He thought on Chat Noir's words, amused. He muttered under his breath with a smile, "Me? Worried?" He let out a small laugh, the sound quickly born away from rooftop and hidden by the wind.

He pulled out the diamond. "Now, let's see. They didn't give me enough time to check you."

The policeman was Kaito Kid. He knew if he had tried to glide away he would have been caught by the heroes. To take advantage of the situation, he threw some smoke bombs, used their talking to cover up the rooftop door closing, and quickly changed into a disguise. He waited five seconds for the smoke to clear. During that time he used a remote control device to steer a dummy strapped to his glider. The fake him was pulled by the wind up into the air and the device ensured that it headed say from the Louvre and not towards the heroes, which was definitely necessary to keep the deception going.

Kaito put the device in his pocket and opened the door. Chat Noir and Ladybug weren't suspicious of the policeman who showed up to check the roof-it was a common place for Kaito Kid to frequent after heists after all. The two heroes sped off and Kaito had a few moments to check his jewel in peace.

Kaito held the gem up to the moon. White and no red while under moonlight. It wasn't the Pandora. He sighed, slipping it back into his shirt pocket.

When the police returned, the diamond was back in place. Proudly gleaming on its pedestal and with a glass case as protection.

XXX

March 16th

Chat Noir and Ladybug were still frustrated about last night. They dodged the trailing vines that tried to sneak around their ankles with frowns instead of their usual smile.

Their lack of focus this morning cost them.

Ladybug let out a soft curse as she felt a vine wrap around her ear. The plant-controlled by an Akuma named Ivy-cmhad snuck up on her. She moved a hand up, trying to grab the vine-it quickly tugged on her earring and slithered away from her hand.

"I lost my earring!" Ladybug cried. "Follow that vine!" Fortunately, it was not the one with her Miraculous's Kwami, Tikki in it. Otherwise Ladybug would have detransfomed in the middle of the street. 

Chat Noir and Ladybug sprinted after the plant with the earring, dodging the vines try to trip and grab them. They ran onto a bridge above the Seine River.

The Akuma was waiting on the top of the bridge. He laughed as he watched the heroes desperately head towards him, following the stolen earring.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir shouted. He destroyed the vines holding the earring and triumphantly caught it with his free hand. But now, he was trapped on the bridge.Vines started encircling him. 

For some reason, smoke started to cover the bridge. 

Chat Noir took the chance to get further away from the Akuma. In the smoke, he tripped over a vine. The earring slipped through his grasp. "I dropped it!" He announced with no slight amount of panic.

"Really?" An irritated, vaguely familiar voice said from beside Chat Noir. The person possessing the voice watched the quickly falling red dot plunge into the river.

"Sorry," Chat Noir immediately replied, his polite upbringing kicking in despite not knowing the voice's identity. His empty hand was filled with a small round ball.

"Two second smoke bomb," the voice helpfully informed Chat.

On the other side of the bridge, there was the scrape of cloth on stone and the sound of someone hitting water.

"Who was that?" Chat Noir questioned. He peered through the thinning smoke at the bomb in his hand; a very familiar smoke bomb. He smacked a hand against his forehead. Of course, Kaito Kid. For some reason the thief was helping them? But that wasn't important right now.

Chat Noir pulled out his baton and went to help Ladybug escape the vines before the smoke cleared entirely.

Kaito Kid had plummeted into the water below. Although he hated fish, he was still a great swimmer. He squinted at the water coming from underneath the bridge. He had gone to this side of the bridge because the river flowed this way.

He saw the earring-red with black dots-and grabbed desperately at it. As his fingers touched it, he felt something hit the back of his neck-it was slimy and scaly.

'Fish. Fish. Fish. Fish. Keep your poker face Kaito,' Kaito Kid desperately thought. He wanted to scream but he was underwater still. He swam upwards and towards the shore, earring clenched in one of his hands.

He shivered as he pulled himself out of the water. He spat out a curse, aimed towards the river and every fish in existence.

Kaito Kid's suit was not a pure white anymore-it was darkened by the water. He put the earring in his pocket for safe keeping. He took off his gloves and squeezed out the water, then did his jacket.

He watched the top of the bridge as he got the water out of his outfit the best he was able to. He heard the shouts of the heroes. He saw smoke rise from the bridge once again, caused by the bomb Chat Noir had been given. He deemed it safe when a cloud of ladybugs rose from the bridge and swept through the street.

Chat Noir and Ladybug fist-bumped. Another fight against an Akuma had been successful. Well, not exactly.

Ladybug frowned.

Chat Noir saw the expression on his partner's face. "Worried about your earring?" He correctly guessed. "We'll figure out some way to get it back, Bugaboo."

Kaito Kid was at the entrance of the bridge. The white tophat was tilted low over his face, hiding his identity. The early morning light caught the rim and glass of his monocle. He walked towards the heroes with a lazy, controlled stroll.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here?" Her yo-yo spun in a small circle, ready to attack.

Chat Noir extended his baton again. He noted with a small amount of worry that he had maybe three minutes before he detransformed.

Kaito Kid shook his head with a chuckle. "I'm not here for a fight. I'm here to return something." Ladybug's lost earring appeared in his gloved hand.

"Why help us?" Chat Noir asked. Now that he had the time to think, he was rather confused, and rightly so.

"A gentleman always helps those in need," Kaito Kid replied. The white clouds above shifted, allowing the grin on his face to be visible.

XXX

Chat Noir detransformed. He used his fingers to comb his hair into his usual, civilian style.

He noticed a card that hadn't been on the ground before. It had been hidden on his suit and dropped when he had turned bald to normal. It was a business card. On the back was a phone number. He turned. it over. There was a small Kaito Kid drawing in the bottom right corner, the thief's signature. Written in neat letters was the thief's message: 'For the heroes of Paris, if they should ever need the help of a thief again.'

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Explanation of the clue, line by line:  
The Ides of March approaches. . . . The 15th of March, known as the day Julius Caesar was stabbed. The infamous date implies betrayal of someone trusted or thought to be a friend. Which is a hint to Kaito disguising himself as a police officer later on.  
The Witching Hour strikes. . . . The heist will happen at 3 AM, the Witching Hour.  
A Mysterious Woman smiles. . . . The painting, Mona Lisa, is famous. The painting is sometimes described along the lines of 'a woman with a mysterious smile'. The heist will take place in the Louvre, the Denon Wing to be exact.  
The Regent winks and disappears. . . . The Regent diamond is the target of the heist. It is in the Denon Wing, same as the Mona Lisa. 'Winks' is a hint to Kaito using a flashbang grenade to steal the gem.
> 
> -Silver


End file.
